Holmes
Synopsis During his childhood, Holmes often spent time with Runan in order to avoid his father due to clashing interests. He and Richard also knew each other and fought several times when they were younger. When the reborn Zoa Empire invades Reeve, Holmes and Runan fight in defense of Granada for one year. Once their efforts are proven to be useless, they escape to the Kingdom of Wellt, where they part ways. While Runan seeks aid from Wellt in hopes of eventually retaking Razelia, Holmes pursues his dream of being an adventurer and travels around the world in search of treasure. Early in the game, Holmes rescues Katri from the Isla Pirates led by Marchen. However, his harsh behavior causes her to flee from his crew. When Katri suddenly transforms into Neuron in the midst of a battle, he realizes that she is a shaman with Yutona's blood in her veins. During their eventual reunion, he makes a promise to protect her. After a brief meeting with Runan, Holmes continues his adventures, during which he defeats the Taurus Bandits and the Isla Pirates. Later, he meets with Richard and Tié in Marl. If Sasha is sent with Holmes's army after the first route split, the two of them will have a conversation in which she recognizes the jade pendant around his neck, but cannot remember where she previously saw it. In a series of events triggered by this, it is revealed that they are half-siblings, due to them being Liza's children. Following his meeting with Leonheart in Blood, Holmes becomes involved in the Kingdom of Salia's internal conflict. He eventually liberates Salia from its ruler, Ahab, and discovers that Katri's true identity is Princess Maria. After King Dagnell and Queen Maria are rescued with Zachariah's help, Holmes and Katri separate, as she decides to stay with her parents. Afterwards, Holmes begins fighting to liberate Granada from the Zoa Empire. Upon defeating the occupying Canaan forces, he is chosen by Vals to lead Granada. He also discovers that Attrom is his half-brother and another son of Vals. Before the third route split, he learns that Katri has been abducted by Gwenchaos and embarks on a mission to rescue her. During his quest, Holmes travels to the Temple of Fire, where he unseals ☆Seiken Salia using the Ring of Salia. Despite his best efforts to save Katri, she is ultimately sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Enteh and Neyfa. After Gwenchaos's transformation into Gerxel, Holmes teams up with Runan, Sennet, and Tia to slay him with a combined attack. When Katri is resurrected by Miradona, Holmes starts crying, although he denies it by claiming that his tears are sweat. In the ending, Holmes and Runan board the Sea Lion to travel the world alongside Enteh, Katri, Shigen, and Sierra/Julia. Personality Holmes is a very abrasive man. He wears a special jade pendant around his neck and reacts with annoyance whenever attention is drawn to it. He also dislikes responsibility and does not want to succeed his father as the Captain General of Granada, instead preferring to travel around the world in search of treasure. Holmes hates his father and wonders how his mother could have willingly lived with him for five years. However, he is unable to forget Liza, despite having been only three years old when she left him, and simply feels sympathy for her. He also assumes that she is probably remarried and hopes that she is happy. Due to his negative experiences with his parents, he dislikes hearing about the subject. Holmes is usually irritated by Katri's behavior and frequently insults her, mostly by claiming that she is an idiot. As the story progresses, it is heavily implied that he falls in love with her, although he refuses to admit it. He also has a tendency to become angry and embarrassed when others assume it. However, his true thoughts occasionally slip out, as seen when he compliments her at one point and mentions that she is precious to him in a conversation with Clarice. Gameplay Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 11. Base Stats Growth Rates Sup ports * Runan * Katri * Shigen * Attrom Promotion